Dibalik dinding
by Shouharaku
Summary: Park Jihoon dan Lai Guanlin adalah kakak beradik satu ayah dan satu ibu. Lantas pantaskah Guanlin murka setelah Jihoon menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook? Bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan terlarang sedarah ini? /"akan kubuat kau melahirkan anak haram terus menerus" -LGL/ [ PanWink - Lai Guanlin Park Jihoon - SMUT scene NC 18 ]


" _G – Guanlin, tunggu..."_

Tapi Guanlin tetap memaksa Jihoon berdiri di tempatnya. Tepat dibalik dinding yang memisahkan ruangan tempat Yoo Seonho dan kedua orang tuanya bertanya.

Manik Jihoon sudah berkaca – kaca tapi Guanlin tidak peduli

Sekalipun disana ada kakak Ipar nya, Jeon Jungkook. Seorang pengusaha tampan nan kaya raya. yang sudah berhasil meminang kakak nya yang manis ini, mengubah marganya menjadi Jeon –

– tanpa seizin Guanlin.

* * *

"Eh? Benarkah? Seonho akan menikah?" itu suara Jungkook. Dari balik tembok.

Suara berat yang selalu sukses membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Apalagi disaat saat seperti sekarang. Saat dimana adiknya berlutut tepat dihadapan _kesejatiannya_ berada, dan dengan hinanya – adiknya, Lai Guanlin tengah menghisap _barang_ yang seharusnya hanya boleh ia perlihatkan pada Jungkook seorang.

Jihoon menahan isakan tatkala obrolan di balik dinding berlanjut.

Suara suaminya membuat rasa bersalah. perasaan dimana ia merasa lebih hina dari jalang bermunculan. Pun perasaan benci karena _"dilahirkan sebagai kakak kandung Lai Guanlin"_ turut hadir.

Jihoon meremat surai kelam adiknya tatkla hisapan itu semakin kuat.

Ia melenguh tertahan dari balik telapak tangan yang ia fungsikan untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sementara tangan yang lain menjambak pelan rambut adiknya yang beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan nekad menurunkan celana _training_ yang tadi masih ia kenakan.

Air mata Jihoon terjatuh.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong.

Hisapan mulut adiknya begitu nikmat. Wajah manis itu menengadah dengan wajah penuh _euphoria_ tangannya tak lagi membekap mulut, namun terjatuh lemas di sisi lain tubuh. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kekiri ketika jemari panjang adiknya memijat testis sang kakak dengan gerakan yang tidak pelan. Membuat si manis kelimpungan.

" _hah... umh!"_

Dan lenguhan tertahan itu bersamaan dengan _orgasme_ Jihoon yang dengan rakus Guanlin tampung di mulut. Sengaja tidak ia telan. Dengan gerakan cepat Guanlin bangkit dari posisi nya yang tadi dan langsung menyambar bibir kakak yang setengah terbuka. Memaksa sang kakak menelan spermanya sendiri.

Air mata Jihoon semakin deras.

Merasa begitu hina karena yang membuat ia merasakan air mani nya sendiri adalah sang adik yang ketika belia ia genggam tangannya begitu erat ketika mereka pergi ke sekolah.

Sembari melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jihoon bergantian. Guanlin melesakkan jemarinya nan panjang kedalam rektum Jihoon.

 _ **Tiga jari sekaligus.**_

 _ **Toh, lubang kakak nya pasti sudah sering bercumbu dengan penis besar Jeon Jungkook.**_

Jadi tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang meronta, memohon padanya agar kegiatan penuh dosa itu berhenti, ia tetap melanjutkannya dengan wajah dingin. Mengoyak lubang sang kakak dengan ketiga jarinya. Menyenggol titik manis sang kakak yang lagi – lagi, berhasil membuat sang kakak menampilkan wajah hina.

Jihoon memerah hingga ke telinga. Tepat setelah Guanlin menyudahi ciuman mereka dan memfokuskan diri pada pergerakan tangannya di rektum Jihoon. Jihoon hanya mampu menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dengan nafas terengah engah. Wajahnya basah oleh air liur, air mata, dan keringat. Manik mata Jihoon nan bening tidak bisa fokus.

 _ **rasa nikmat itu membuatnya ingin mati.**_

guanlin mengobrak abrik lubang si sulung keluarga Lai dalam diam. membiarkan suara _becek_ samar samar menggema di dapur tempat mereka berbuat dosa.

" _mmmh... mh... hum... ah –"_

Nafas Jihoon tercekat ketika tiba tiba Guanlin menekan titik nikmat nya kuat kuat. Memaksa agar rektum itu melebar dan menerima jarinya yang panjang agar masuk lebih dalam.

Jihoon seperti orang mabuk.

Beberapa detik manik indah itu membola, kemudian ia meringis, lalu memejam. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan. Air liur mengalir dari sudut bibir sang kakak. Wajah nya sudah tak lagi berbeda dengan rupa Jalang.

" _A – alin..."_

" _Kak Jihoon..."_

Tangis tanpa suara Jihoon pecah. Tangan kanan si manis bertumpu pada bahu Guanlin, sementara tangan kirinya turun ke bawah. Bersandar di pergelangan tangan Guanlin yang kini tempo pergerakannya semakin brutal.

Jihoon memejamkan mata sesaat. Medesah pelan ketika Guanlin menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat.

" _A – alin... ungh..."_

Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memberikan jilatan pada bilah bibir sang kakak yang setengah terbuka. Menjilati labium ranum itu seperti induk kucing memandikan bayi – bayi nya.

Jemari mungil Jihoon dibawah sana memberikan remasan samar pada tangan Guanlin.

 _Ah, sudahlah..._

 _Akal sehat Jihoon akan selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan adiknya yang_ _ **brengsek**_ _ini._

Jihoon berjengit ketika merasakan cairan cinta itu menyembur sekali lagi. Menatap Guanlin, memohon iba, ketika Guanlin tak menghentikan kocokannya pada lubang sang kakak.

" _alin... ugh... – eung! Udah... kakak hah! Nggak! Kuat..."_

Jihoon berkata terbata bata. Maka sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Guanlin memberikan tekanan paling dalam yang ia bisa, untuk membuat prostat Jihoon semakin tersiksa. Tanpa sengaja Jihoon menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding. Reflek karena sengatan itu membuat kepalanya berkunang – kunang.

"apa Jihoonie sudah hamil nak Jungkook?" itu suara Ibu mereka

Guanlin mengangkat kaki kanan Jihoon setelah meloloskan celana beserta dalaman Jihoon yang mengganggu.

"Jihoonie belum mengatakan apa apa padaku Ibu, tapi semoga secepatnya"

Jihoon reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Guanlin. memejamkan mata erat erat tatkala suara lembut sang suami menyepa gendang telinga sepasang kakak beradik itu.

"padahal aku tidak sabar melihat Kak Jungkook versi bayi!" itu pekikan Seonho.

Dan Guanlin melesakkan penis besar nan panjang miliknya kedalam rektum Jihoon hingga membuat Jihoon nyaris menggigit bahunya.

Guanlin membubuhkan kecupan kupu kupu pada telinga Jihoon ketika kakaknya nampak tegang. Jihoon menggelengkan kepala random. Mencakar punggung Guanlin, ketika penis itu langsung menghentak didalam lubang senggamanya dengan tempo cepat.

 _Mereka memang nekad. Tapi mereka juga tidak cukup bodoh, cari mati, atau sengaja ingin ketahuan. Guanlin dan Jihoon cukup sadar untuk segera menyelesaikan kemaksiatan mereka sekarang._

"kita tunggu dulu ya. Aku akan berusaha" itu suara lembut Jungkook. Jihoon sudah menangis.

Rengkuhannya pada leher Guanlin semakin erat. pun adiknya yang kini menumbuk bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan ganas.

Jihoon sengaja menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

Risau jika ia membuka sedikit saja, suara _keparat_ itu akan lolos dan membuat mereka berdua ketahuan.

" _kak Jihoon... Kak Jihoon"_ guanlin menggeram di telinga Jihoon. Menghentak lebih dalam penis nya. Membuat tubuh Jihoon bergetar dan reflek menurunkan sebelah tangan untuk memeluk perutnya sendiri.

 _ **Yang tentunya Guanlin sadar itu.**_

Guanlin murka.

Kini sepasang tungkai kakaknya sudah ia angkat. Membawa tubuh itu semakin rapat dengannya. _Menggencet_ perut kakaknya hingga membuat sang empu terisak pelan di telinga Guanli.

" _alin – alin... jangan hiks... – ada bayi! Ukh... eungh... ba – bayiku"_

Guanlin memilih tuli.

Memaksa pinggang Jihoon bergerak berlawanan dengan pinggang nya sendiri.

' _ **bangsat sekali. Dia yang paling duluan diberitahu Jihoon jika kakaknya itu mengandung –**_

– _**mengandung anak si bangsat Jeon"**_

" _ah! Eung... umm... – mm! Nh!"_

Jihoon menghempaskan kepalnya kebelakang. Tidak peduli jika nantinya kepalanya akan sakit karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghantam tembok. Ia memejamkan mata.

Mereka datang bersamaan. Dengan tubuh Guanlin menyentak ke depan saat ia melepaskan semua benih yang ada didalam tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam _rahim_ Jihoon, menggeram tertahan ketika ia mendengar lenguhan yang lolos dari labium Jihoon saat ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya.

" _Hngh!"_

"aku pastikan, kalau kalian akan bertemu dengan cucu – dan keponakan mu Seonho _ah_ – sebentar lagi"

Jihoon kembali meneteskan air mata tatkala merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya sensasi ketika tubuhnya dipenuhi. Digauli. Dibuahi. Oleh orang yang _kodratnya_ adalah saudara sedarah sedaging. Benih itu perlahan lahan masuk kedalam rahimnya yang telah lebih dulu terisi.

 _ **Nikmat... sampai rasanya Jihoon ingin diisi cairan itu setiap waktu**_

" _Ha – hangat...~"_ Jihoon bergumam di ambang alam bawah sadarnya. Merasakan bagaimana perutnya terasa hangat dan penuh.

Guanlin tersenyum samar, memejamkan mata tatkala merasakan lubang senggama kakaknya menelan cairan cinta itu dengan rakus. Menyaksikan bagaimana kakak kandung nya itu menyambut, dan benih nya penuh damba.

" _ini hadiah untukmu, kakakku sayang"_

Guanlin menekan masuk penisnya hingga mencapai pangkal kedalam lubang Jihoon.

" _eung..."_

Guanlin tidak akan membiarkan satu pun keluar dari dalam tubuh Jihoon. Jadi ketika ia mengeluarkan penis nya dari dalam lubang merah itu, ia tak membiarkan lubang itu menganga, melainkan langsung menyumbat lubang senggama itu dengan sebuah _**buttplug.**_

Jihoon tercekat.

Jemarinya berusaha melepaskan _buttplug_ itu tapi Guanlin menampiknya. Guanlin meraih dagu Jihoon dan menatap manik indah kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

" _aku tidak peduli kau sudah hamil anak si Jeon bangsat itu"_

Manik Jihoon kembali basah

" _karena jika ia bisa membuatmu hamil –_

 _ **Jemari panjang itu menekan perut Jihoon hingga membuat air mata Jihoon kembali jatuh**_

– _maka akan kubuat kau melahirkan anak haram terus menerus sampai rahimmu rusak"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **Pojokan nyampah Rac-Chan:**

 _review juseyong~_


End file.
